1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally crimped fabric and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
Thermal crimping of fabrics is known in the art as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,315, 4,551,378 and 4,732,809. However, the properties of these fabrics render them unsuitable for certain uses.